The Loudest House: Welcome to the family
by ExtremeX18
Summary: An accident occurs and Lincoln now has a secret friend. Is this friend able to help with Lincoln’s problem?(New Chapters release almost everyday.)
1. Chapter 1

Author notes:

Hello! This is my first time making a fandom story so there could be some mistakes in writing. The original characters from The Loud House belong to Chris Savino, please support the official release.

 _Summary:_

 _The loud family are a huge family that have chaotic days all the time. Lincoln and his 10 sisters don't mind the craziness of their family, as long as they don't annoyed each other. But now, Lincoln is about to have another person welcomed into the family and it looks like it's going to be a whole new adventure ahead of them._

 _Chapter 1: A new family member?_

 _Is a Saturday afternoon, with the parents gone for the weekend, the family are doing their own things. Lori and Leni texting on their phones, Luna playing with her guitar, Luan practing with Mr.Coconuts, Lynn shooting hoops in her room, Lucy writing poems, Lola having a tea party, Lana playing with mud, Lisa doing some experiments, and Lily playing with her blanket. Lincoln is in his room reading a comic in his underwear._

"Wow, that was the best comic yet. Can't wait for the next chapter to come out.":Lincoln

Lincoln puts his comic under his pillow and puts his clothes on and gets ready to go get something to eat. He goes out and sees his whole family making a mess in the hallway.

"Aaah, another ordinary day in the Loud House. With 10 Sister there's no way this hallway wouldn't be so crowded":Lincoln

Lincoln starts walking when all of the sees a splash of mud in front of him.

"Would you stop Lana! You're going to get Mr.Spinkles all dirty.":Lola

"Aww come on, he's a bear. Bears love to get all dirty and muddy.":Lana

Lincoln continues walking and sees Lisa talking to Lily.

"No Lily, those chemicals can get you sick or worse.":Lisa

"Poo poo":Lily

"Lily! Don't you dare drink those":Lisa

Lisa gets the chemicals just in time before Lily could drink them. Lincoln reaches the stairs and sees Lori and Leni on the couch texting.

"Oh my gosh, Bobby sent me a cute pick of him at work. He is so romantic.":Lori

"You guys are like meant to be together like forever.":Leni

"We literally are!":Lori

Lincoln walks past them and into the dining room and sees Lucy writing on her book. As usual, Lincoln tries his best to avoid her due to her always asking help with her poems. Finally he reaches the fridge and gets the peanut butter jar and starts eating.

"Man, peanut butter is the best thing in the world. I would live if it for the rest of my life if I could.":Lincoln

He puts the jar back and closes the fridge. As he starts walking he notices that Lynn came in and was arguing with Lucy.

"I said I was sorry.":Lynn jr.

"How could scratch my coffin, that is one of the few things that matters to me in this house.":Lucy

"You can't even see it well!":Lynn jr.

Lincoln runs out of the dinning room and sees Lori and Leni also fighting over something.

"Leni, you literally can't get go with me and Bobby to the park. It's just the two of us.":Lori

"No way, the park is for everyone. Even for the three of us.":Leni

Lincoln runs up the stairs and sees Luna yelling.

"Fine, I'll just go in the garage then. At least there won't be any terrible jokes there.":Luna

"Well maybe if you stop making my ears ring I can come up with some good ones.":Luan

Lincoln rushes to his room and closes the door behind him.

"Well at least I don't have a roommate to argue with. It must be weird to have someone sleep in the same room with for the rest of your life and not get along sometimes. But in a family this big, you gotta have thick skin.":Lincoln

He hears a knock from the door. He opens it and sees all his sisters, they all start to blabber all their problems at once to Lincoln.

"Guys, I'm just an only boy here. You girls do your thing and I'll stay out of it and it should fix by itself.":Lincoln

"Lincoln, you're lucky that you don't have these types of problems.":Lori

"YEAH!":all sisters said

"We go through these arguments all the time and you're just here relaxing with out any anger to shout":Luna

"Yea, it's not fair we got to have someone in our lives to face problems with":Lola

"What can I say, I'm the only boy in this house so I get to have my own room. Plus you guys have do have someone to talk with anytime in your rooms and I don't. If anything you guys are the one with the advantage in this house. The only time I get to talk with is when I have a sleepover, but it gets ruin thanks to you guys.":Lincoln

All the sisters paused and realized that Lincoln does have a point. Lincoln then starts to push all of them out off his room.

"Now, you guys work this out and I'll just stay here out of your way. Tell me when the coast is clear.":Lincoln

They stand there looking at each other and thinking about how Lincoln is the only boy in the family.

"Come on you guys let's get this over with":Lori

"No way, after all Lincoln said I don't really feel angry no more I feel...":Lynn jr.

"Pity?":Lisa

"Something like that":Lynn jr.

"Well what can we do? It's not like mom and dad are going to have another kid.":Lori

"Yeah, you guys saw how they care for us, there's no way there going to have another baby to care for":Luna

Everyone looks down at start to think about what to do now.

"Why don't we just make one?":Leni

"Leni, you can't make a child by yourself. That's literally impossible":Lori

"Then where do babies come from?":Leni

Lori is stunned from the question and everyone else starts questioning also.

"Yea, I've always wonder on that":Lola

"Where do babies come from":Lana

"And how are they made":Leni

Everyone stare at Lori who is now thinking a way to explain it.

"Aha, I can technically make an artificial life form":Lisa

Everyone turn to Lisa and Lori sighs in relief of someone else taking the attention.

"I can make an artificial human who can accompany Lincoln. Of course it will take the whole day to do so.":Lisa

"No way, why don't I just summon a spirit to haunt him for a while. That will get Lincoln to know our pain":Lucy

"Lucy we're trying to help him not haunt him" Lynn jr.

"So, I will need some money and the hold day to make a hu-":Lisa

"Woah, are we really doing this. I mean this is crazy shouldn't we go ask mom and dad first?": Lori

"Lori, why do you always have to be a party pooper":Lana

"Maybe because she toots a lot, get it?":Luan

"I do not toot!":Lori

Everybody stares at Lori knowing that she does.

"Very well I'll start immediately":Lisa

Everyone goes back to their room but Lucy and Lori

"Argh, I hate it when they all ignore me, at least you're here Lucy":Lori

"I'll speak with the spirits to see if they can bring someone from their world":Lucy

"Ok then?":Lori

Lincoln is still in his room waiting for the sisters give him the "ok signal"

"Man you'd think by now they'd made up. Looks like I'm going to be stuck in here all day then.":Lincoln

After a couple of hours Lisa is ready to add intelligence into the computer before making the life form. So she calls all the sisters to come.

"What is it now Lisa": Lori

"Well, I'm almost ready to start making the DNA but I need some traits before starting." : Lisa

"Hmmm, how about make him have one part of each of our traits":Luna

"Very well, I need each one of y'all to write down a trait you have so I can give it to 'him'"

"You don't have a name for it?":Lola

"Not quite, but soon I'll give him one":Lisa

So they all wrote on a piece of paper and wrote a trait of themselves and gave it to Lisa.

But, when see got the paper there were only 9 traits written down. Lucy, wasn't in the room.

"Oh spirits please come to me. Hear my call...I request to bring a spirit from your world to ours so that it can spend some time with my brother":Lucy

All alone in the attic, Lucy had a glowing sphere on a table and was hoping for an answer to come.Then she smiled for she had received a answer.

After another couple of hours, the information for a body to have was ready.Now all Lisa had to do was make a body and inject the information in it.

"Phew, now time to get working on that body":Lisa

All of the sudden Lucy came in and saw Lisa working at the table. Lucy went to the machine and started chanting.

" Lucy what are doing?!":Lisa

"I must complete this to make a spirit come in this world":Lucy

"No, that machine cannot be tampered with":Lisa

All of the sudden Lincoln comes in the room yelling.

"OK, how long does it take to get over your prob-!":Lincoln

He is shock to see the many things going out of control in the room. 

"Guys what did you do?":Lincoln

"It's Lucy's fault!":Lisa

"It's complete!":Lucy yelled

All of the sudden things start flying around and Lincoln gets caught in the invinsible. The DNA and Lincoln get closer together then a white mist comes in between then BOOM!!!

Everyone came in running to see Lucy, Lisa, and Lincoln knocked out. One by one they start to wake up.

"Is everyone ok?":Lori

"I'm still alive":Lisa

"I'm still in the living world *sigh*":Lucy

"*Cough* Yea I'm ok":Lincoln

Lincoln stood up and wipe the dust off.Then he looked at his family who are caring to Lisa and Lucy. He does a head count on them.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11":Lincoln 

He's relieved to see everyone ok but then realize a mistake.

"Wait that's not right. Let see,1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10...11.Thats makes me 12. Hey guys who's that behind Luan?":Lincoln

They all turned around to see what was behind Luan.

"I don't see anything dude":Luna

"Yea me neither":Lynn

Lincoln was confused so he rubbed his eyes to see the figure more clearly.The figure was a boy who looked almost the same age and height as Lincoln.His clothes and skin was all white and he was kind of faded.

"Seriously, you guys don't see that?":Lincoln

"Lincoln, are you going crazy":Luan

"Or is this a prank because it ain't funny":Lola

"No he's standing right there":Lincoln

Lincoln was starting to question if they really didn't see the boy. So he tried something.

"Everybody be quiet, I'm going to see if he's real":Lincoln

Everybody stepped away where Luan was standing and Lincoln started walking towards the boy.

"Hello? Could you turn around?":Lincoln

The boy turned and saw Lincoln

"Hello?":???

 _To be continued_

 _Author notes:_

 _Well there's the first chapter, hope fully I can get the next chapter done by tomorrow. See ya._


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary:_

 _Lincoln was caught by a explosion but luckily he had no injuries. But now, he sees someone in the room that none of the sisters can see. Lincoln now wants an explanation._

 _Chapter 2: the boy's name_

 _Lincoln was shocked, the boy actually spoke to him. He was able to see his face but he notice something, his eyes they weren't black like everyone else's. They were green._

"Y-you can hear me?":Lincoln

"Yes":ghost

The sisters were confused to why is Lincoln talking to the air. Eventually Lori gets tired of this.

"Lincoln stop playing, this is literally the lamest prank":Lori

"You guys don't get it, it's a actual ghost. I can see and talk to him. Maybe I can touch him?":Lincoln

Lincoln reaches his hand out and tries to push the boy but his hand went through him. Lincoln loses his balance and falls.

"Heh, nice balancing lame-o":Lynn jr.

The ghost turns around and sees Lynn and the rest of the sisters

"Yeah, looks like that ghost can't seen all the way through then":Luan

All the sisters start laughing as Lincoln tries to get up

"Those girls sure are mean":ghost

"Yea, those are my sisters for ya": Lincoln

"What?!Sisters?":Ghost

"Yep all ten of them": Lincoln

"But how come you're the only one with white hair?": ghost

"I don't know exactly...":Lincoln

"Gosh, must be hard to know all there names":ghost

"No, not really. That's Lori,the oldest, next comes Leni, then Luna, then Luan, then Lynn, Lana,Lola,Lisa and finally my baby sister Lily":Lincoln

"Oh, then I'm guessing yours is Lincoln considering that they called you that":ghost

"Right, so what's your name?":Lincoln 

"Hmmm, I don't have one.":ghost

"What really?":Lincoln 

"Yea...I don't know what or who am I?":ghost

"That's a good question. Let me ask something to them. Hey guys, what was the point of all of this":Lincoln

All the sisters stop laughing and look at each other.Then they all pointed at Lisa.

"It was her idea": the rest of the sisters said

"What, I only said that I was able to make a human life form, you guys are the ones who are responsible":Lisa

"Nuh uh, you were also in agreement that Lincoln should get a roommate":Luna

"That's what this is all about, that I didn't have roommate?":Lincoln

All the sisters nodded in shame.

"But Lucy mess with the lab and now everything here got destroyed. My artificial DNA the chemicals and ... wait, where's Lucy?":Lisa

They all turned to the door and saw her about to sneak out of her room.

"Lucy!": all the rest Loud kids yelled

"Dang it":Lucy

"What exactly were you doing here when I was working":Lisa

"Like I said summoning a spirit to possess the body":Lucy

"But there wasn't any body, it was only the DNA traits in the machine":Lisa

"Let me see that book": Lori

She read the book of Lucy's spells and was shocked to see what the page she had left on

"Lucy, you were trying to summon a demon.":Lori 

"Why would you do that?!":Luan

"I thought when everybody was jealous of Lincoln not having a roommate that he needs to suffer like us.":Lucy

"This demon could have killed us all if it had a body": Lori

They all start to argue about the situation. Lincoln was there thinking of what the book was supposed to do and then examines the ghost.

"He doesn't look like a demon":Lincoln

"Lincoln, we still don't know what's my name": ghost

"Right, hey Lisa what was the name that you were going to give the body?":Lincoln

"I was hoping to give it after it came to life but I guess it can be whatever you want it to be":Lisa

"Hmm, how about... Alex?":Lincoln

"Hmmm, I guess it'll do":Alex

"So the ghost literally accepted the first name you picked for him?":Lori

"Yep":Lincoln

"So, now what?":Lana

"Now, we go to sleep. Everybody go to your rooms!":Lori

Everyone hurries of to their rooms and shut the doors closed. Alex is now the in room with Lily and Lisa facing at the wall.

"Well, never get her tick off":Alex

He goes and sees if maybe he can talk or touch one of them but they couldn't hear or feel him.

"Guess Lincoln is the only person to talk with":Alex

He then goes and phase through the door and into the hallway. Just as he's there, Alex sees Lori walking down the hallway and into her room then shuts it.

"So...never open that door, got it. Now where's Lincoln's room?":Alex

Alex tries out the door right in front of Lisa's room. Entering there he sees Lola and Lana looking at their side of the wall.

"Man, she really mad this time huh":Lana

"Be quiet, she might hear us":Lola

Alex phase out of that room and tries the room on his left. There he sees Lincoln on his bed.

"Here you are. I thought you'd be staring at the wall like everyone else is":Alex

"Look, I'm really tired I think I'll just go to sleep.":Lincoln

"Sleep?But what can I do, ghost don't really get sleepy.":Alex

"Maybe go and explore the house but don't get in any of my sister's room. It's weird if you do.":Lincoln

"Ok, we'll see ya Lincoln.":Alex

"Goodnight Alex": Lincoln

Alex left his room and explored the whole house. He looked at all the objects and paintings the loud family had. Through out the night he just kept exploring more and more until the morning.

 _To be continued_

 _There's the second chapter, in the next chapter there will be more conflicts than this. See ya._


	3. Chapter 3

_Summary:_

 _After a long night arguing, the family went to bed. Lincoln, having to be the only one to see Alex, was going to have a troublesome day._

 _Chapter 3: Learning something new_

Lincoln wakes up and goes out of his room. The hallway was surprisingly empty, but he took the advantage to go to the bathroom. After that, he went back to his room, change into his casual clothing and went down stairs. Lincoln goes to the kitchen make a bowl of cereal and eats in silence in the dining room.

Lincoln: "Man, sure is quiet, I wonder if all my sisters are still asleep?"

Alex: "Maybe they're not?"

Lincoln: "Ahhh!"

Lincoln almost spilled his cereal but caught the bowl in time. He sees Alex just floating next to him.

Lincoln: "So it wasn't a dream, you're actually real. Well to me..." 

Alex: "Well duh, how can't I be real if I just startled you"

Lincoln continues to eat while Alex is just hovering around the room in boredom.

Alex: "So...got a good night sleep?"

Lincoln: "It was alright, did you had fun looking around the house? You didn't go to my sisters room did you?" 

Alex: "I will never go to their rooms, they're scary but other than that I did got to look around the house."

Lincoln: "Yea, you don't ever wanna get them angry. Especially all of them at once."

Doors from upstairs start to open and footsteps can be heard.

Lincoln: "Oh well, it was nice while it lasted."

Theirs many voices and sounds coming from upstairs.

Alex: "Man, your sisters sure do make a lot of noise."

Lincoln: "What can I say, that's why we're the 'Loud' family"

Alex: "Heh, guess that makes sense"

Lincoln walks to the kitchen to put up his bowl in the sink and goes to the living to watch some television. Alex follows him.

Alex: "What are you doing"

Lincoln: "Watching some T.V."

Alex: "Well that's boring, it's just a black screen"

Lincoln: "That's because I haven't turn it on yet"

Alex:"Oh"

Lincoln turns the T.V. on and it shows Arghh on the screen.

Alex :"What's this"

Lincoln: " It's my favorite show. It's about going to haunted places and capturing ghost."

Alex: "Capturing?"

In the T.V. it showed Hunter Spector throwing a device and 'captures' a ghost.

Hunter Spector: "Got him!"

Lincoln: "Yes! That was awso-"

Alex: "That was horrible, now that ghost is stuck in that tiny box. You better let that ghost out you bully!"

Alex was right in front the screen and yelling.

Lincoln: "Hey Alex calm down, it's all fake. There's no real ghost being captured."

Alex: " Really? What kind of person pulls a prank like that!?"

Lincoln: "It's not a prank, it's how they make money. Just know that no ghost were captured"

"Who are you talking to?"

Lincoln: "ahh!"

Lincoln turns around and sees Lori.

Lincoln: "Oh, I was talking to Alex. See he is real."

Lori: " Arghh, you're still doing this scheme? It's not funny Lincoln"

She walks to the kitchen and talks on the phone.

Lincoln: "Man, no one in this house will believe me. If only there a way to prove you're here."

Alex: " Maybe we can ask the sister who started making me."

Lincoln: " That's a great idea. Let's go ask."

Lincoln and Alex went up stairs. In the hallway Lucy was writing her poems, and Lola was driving in her toy car. Leni was in the bathroom using a blow dryer.

Lola: "Get our my way Lincoln"

Lincoln moves in time but Alex just stood and saw Lola go through to him.

Lincoln: " Oh yea, you can go through objects. That's a helpful ability."

Alex: "Yeah, it kind of is"

Lincoln gets up and goes to Lisa's room.

Lily was wide awake and bouncing on her bed. Lisa was holding a checking list. The room was still messy from what happened last night, broken glass and metal all over the floor.

Lincoln: "Hey Lisa, what are you doing."

Lisa: " I'm checking to see the items that were destroyed so that can acquire new ones."

Lincoln: "Oh, so just some metal and glass then?"

Lisa: "Not quite. Apparently the side project i was working on was also caught in the explosion. Making me have to go order some new test tubes"

Lincoln: "Chemicals? What we're toying with them?"

Lisa: "I was trying to make a substance that can accelerate muscle movements so that can work on projects faster."

Lisa then looks all over the floor and realizes that there were only broken materials. No wet spots at all can be seen. Alex has now entered the room and is looking at Lily.

Lisa: " Oh oh"

Lincoln: "What did you do this time?"

Lisa: " Apparently there was no substance spilled."

Lincoln: " So?"

Lisa: " Well that can only mean that someone drank or absorbed it. And now has faster movement"

Lincoln is shocked that now anybody in the explosion can move faster. Out of curiosity, Lincoln decides to run to see if he could run faster. He doesn't.

Lisa: "Why are running? Did you got cut?"

Lincoln: "No, I was trying to see if got affected by your chemicals. But I didn't, still an average kid with normal speed."

Lisa: "Huh, maybe I can write faster?"

She tried solving an equation on her black board with no trouble at all.

Lincoln: "Wow, that was quick. Maybe you do have it."

Lisa: " Negative, I've always been able to solve it that short amount of time."

Lincoln is disappointed but then realizes, that Lucy was also in the explosion. He turns around is about to go see Lucy but he finds that Alex was making faces at Lily.

Alex: " Boo!"

Lily is still jumping on her bed looking at Lincoln.

Lily: "Linky"

Alex gives up trying to scare Lily and looks at Lincoln.

Alex: "Just trying to see if maybe she can see me"

Lincoln goes out and searches for Lucy. All of the sudden when he got out of them room gets tackled to the ground.

Lynn jr.: " Yea take that, Lynn is el champion del mundo"

Lincoln gets up while being dizzy from the hit but then shakes it off.

Lincoln: " Hey Lynn, do you know we're Lucy is?"

Lynn jr.: " Beats me. She's probably at the basement."

Lincoln: " Thanks and next time, try not to tackle me out of nowhere. I could have gotten hurt."

Lynn jr.: " In the game of lucha, anything can happen."

Lynn goes of running chanting to her room. Alex enters the hallway just before Lynn shuts her door.

Alex: " What was that about?"

Lincoln: " Trust me, she's one the sisters full of surprises"

Lincoln goes down the stairs with Alex following him. They go to the basement door and open it.

Alex: *whistles* " That's pretty dark, you think she's really down there?"

As Lincoln was about to answer, Fangs flew in to the basement.

Lincoln: " Yep, she is in here"

They both go down into the dark basement. The door suddenly shuts from behind and both of them are now in pitch black.

Lincoln: "I can't see anything. Better watch my step."

Alex: "Hey, there's something glowing there."

There's was a dim glow in the end of the stairs. Lincoln slowly walks down as sees a candle on the table. Next to the candle, was a glass and a book.

Alex: "What is this?"

Lincoln: "It's one of Lucy's spirit talking rituals"

"What are doing here?"

Lincoln and Alex screamed and turned around. Lucy was there with fangs on her shoulder.

Lincoln: "Oh you know just came to check on you."

Lucy: "Why?"

Lincoln: " Well you see, Lisa had some chemicals that could enhance muscle movements and all three of us were caught in the explosion with them. So I wanted to see if you were affected by it?"

Lisa: *sigh* "No it's not possible that I was, everything is still normal like always."

Alex: " Man, that would have been cool, able to move fast and stuff."

Lincoln: "Yea it would've."

Lisa: "Why is he here."

Lincoln gets surprised and looks at Lucy.

Lincoln: " You can see him?"

Lisa: "No but I can feel his presence."

Lincoln: " Sweet then you can prove the others that he is here."

Lisa: " No, I know he's there but the others will still not believe. After all the spells and curses, they only think they were coincidences."

Lincoln: "Oh"

The basement door opens and footsteps can be heard.

Lori: "There you guys are. I've looking all over for you two, why are you guys in the basement? Only I do laundry."

Lincoln with a smile: "Oh nothing just helping Lucy with her things"

Lori looked at him with suspicion and then turn to Lucy who then also smiled.

Lori: "Whatever, I'm going to get some pizza. I need you two to get back upstairs."

Lincoln and Lucy: "Ok"

They all went back up stairs and closed the basement door. Alex was still in the dark and empty room.

Alex: "Lincoln is a bad liar"

He then floats and goes through the floor boards. Everyone else is sitting in the living room doing their own things. Lincoln, Lucy, and Lori just walked in.

Lori: "I'm going to get some pizza, you guys better behave, got it"

All: "Yes"

Lori closes the door and goes to vanzilla. She then starts and goes out. Everybody went back to their own things.

Alex: " Lincoln now what do we do?"

Lincoln: "I don't know, but I'm sure am hungry"

Luan: " Hey Lincoln, are starting to talk to ghost like Lucy?"

Everybody stop and stare at him.

Lincoln: "His name is Alex and he's real. Tell them Lucy."

Lucy: "It's true, he is standing right next to Lincoln."

Everybody looked at each other and started laughing.

Luan: "Wow Linc, you must be a better convincer than me. Even I can't get Lucy to be part of my pranks."

Luna: "Yeah, and what does this ghost even do, haunt you? The only time there were something close to that is when the power went off."

Everybody continue laughing a little bit then went back to their things.

Lucy: " See what i mean"

Lucy goes and sits down with the rest of them.

Lincoln: "Well, that beats it. No one really can't see you."

Alex: "Hey, as long as there's someone I can have fun with, that's enough for me."

Lincoln and Alex both smiled at eachother. The family will have to wait until Lori comes back with the food.

 _To be continued_

 _Well that's chapter three, I'm going out of town so there may not be another chapter until next week. See ya then._


	4. Chapter 4

_Summary:_

 _After Lori left, Lincoln and Alex have accepted the fact that they would be the only friends with eachother. Also, everyone is starving._

 _Chapter 4: "We're back"_

After a while, Lori pulls up the driveway and opens the door with two boxes of pizza.

Lori: "Lunch!"

Every other sibling: "Yay!"

They rush to the table and waited for Lori. Lori puts down the boxes and everybody quickly snatched one slice for them selves.

Lynn: "Ah man, this so good."

Luna: "Yeah, it's the best thing ever."

The sisters continued eating their slices while Alex was next to Lincoln, waiting for him to finish. Lori's phone began to ring so she picked it up.

Lori: "Hello? Oh hi dad. Yeah. Yeah. Ok. See you soon." (As she hangs up her phone) "Mom and dad are coming home in 10 minutes."

Everybody had to quickly eat their slices and go hide the boxes because they were banned from having pizza for the rest of the month because of the whole "Sabotage of their dad's food plan."

Alex: "Wow, they can sure eat fast."

After evryone finish, they ate their seconds and gave the rest of the slices to their pets.

Then Lori took the boxes and throw them into their garbage can.

Lori: " Now, everyone check eachothers face and cheeks. Make sure there's no pizza sauce on anyone."

They looked at each other... half of everyone's face was covered in pizza sauce.

Leni: "Oh no, we're all bleeding!!!"

Lynn: "It's just sauce Leni"

Lola: "There's sauce on my face? (She pulled out her mirror and looked at herself) Ahhh! I'm filthy."

Lana licks Lola's cheek

Lana: "Mmm and tasty."

Lola then starts to rage and everyone else starts talking over each other.

Lori: "Ok, we all have to go wash our faces fast. The older sisters go was in the bathroom while the rest wash in the kitchen. Got that?"

Everyone nodded.

Lori: " Now move!"

Everyone rushed to the sinks and started cleaning their faces. Lincoln was waiting for the sisters using the sink in the kitchen to be finish due to no space.

Alex: "Why don't you just cut through everyone?"

Lincoln: "Because that would be rude and also cause a lot of problems."

Alex: "But your sister bought the pizza, so doesn't that make her the one to blame?"

Lincoln stared at Alex and realized he is right but sticked with his decision.

After a while the Louds finally got their faces clean and where all at the living. A cab pulled up on the street and came out was their parents and their suitcases. They opened the door to see everyone smiling.

Lynn Sr. and Rita: "We're back"

Everyone: "Hey Mom and Dad"

Alex: " That's your parents?"

Lincoln: "Yep, the two and only"

Alex: "Wow, they seem nice"

Lincoln: "Yep, and they're the coolest to-"

Lynn Sr.: "Uhh, who are you talking to?"

Lori: "Don't mind him, so how was the trip?"

Rita: "It was great, your father and I had a wonderful time. Right honey?..Honey?"

Lynn Sr. "What? Oh yeah. It was super."

Their dad was annoyed from the tie he was wearing. It was a plain orange tie.

Rita: "So what did you all have for lunch?"

Children: "Uhhhh"

Lori: "We had Mac and cheese."

Everybody but Leni: "Yea"

Leni: "Wait I though we ate p-"

Luna: "PASTA! Mac and cheese with pasta is what we ate."

Everyone smiled nervously at their parents. They stared and then shrugged it off.

Lynn jr.: "Let me help you carry those heavy suit cases for ya"

Rita: "Thanks sweetie"

Lynn jr. took the cases and the parents followed her to their room.

Everyone: *phew*

Lana: "That was close"

Luan: "Yea, they could have crack the 'case', hahaha, get it?"

Everyone groans and start heading to their rooms. When suddenly Lori gets a call. It's from Bobby.

Lori: "Bobby boo boo bear I missed you. What are doing."

Everyone continues on walking. As Lincoln is about to grab his door knob...

Lori: "NO WAY!!!"

Lincoln, the others even Alex get shock by the scream. Lori runs up to the hallway and everyone else stared at her.

Lori: "There's going to be a fair on Tuesday and Bobby and Ronnie Anne are going. It's literally going to be the best day. Especially you Lincoln."

Rest of the sisters: "Ooooooo"

Alex stares at Lincoln and Lincoln is annoyed by his sister's teasing.

Lincoln: "Guys she's not my girlfriend, we're just friends."

Lori: "That's not what I saw at Jean Juan's buffet."

Everyone continues to tease Lincoln. Lincoln blushes and goes in his room slamming the door. He lets out a big sigh and then Alex phases through the door.

Alex: "Seems like you don't like this person called 'Ronnie Anne'"

Lincoln: "It's not like that. I like her but it's the reaction from everyone that gets me to avoid her."

Alex: "Really, you seem like the type of person who likes this type of attention."

Lincoln: "Don't you start."

Alex: "Fine. So what are going to do about this."

Lincoln: "I'm just going to go to the fair with her and have a nice and 'friendly' type of fun."

Alex: "Alright then."

Lincoln surprised: "You're not going to 'help' me get her to kiss me?"

Alex: "Lincoln, either you want her to be a friend or more is on you. I'll just be here supporting your choice."

Lincoln: "Thanks Alex."

Lincoln got on his bed and began to read his comic again. Lori however is in her room being excited and looking for a dress to put on.

Lori: "I can't believe is coming back."

Leni: "Isn't he coming for like one night?"

Lori up on Leni's face: "That's why this has to to be the perfect night. Because after that night *sobs* I won't be able to see my booboo bear until I graduate."

Leni backs away in awkwardness of the situation. She goes out the room and closes her door only to see her other sisters there eavesdrop them.

Lola: "She's really desperate to see Bobby."

Lana: "Yea and really sad that they only got one night to spend with eachother."

Luna: "This sucks, we can't let her be like this. We got to make them somehow get together more often."

Lisa: "We have other problems, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne don't consider eachother in a relationship. This could make either one of them less attractive to each other making them brake up, again."

Everyone gasp to the Lisa's statement. They need to make Lincoln in love with Ronnie Anne or this could be the last night to see eachother.

Lynn: "Wait how you know this."

Lisa with a nervous smile: "I definitely didn't hack everyone's phone or anything."

They all stared at her and she stared back shaking.

Luan: "Well what are we going to do about the situation."

Lola: "I've got a plan."

They all huddled in together and whispered about the plan to get Lincoln and Ronnie Anne together. Then they all stood up and nodded.

Lola: "And remember, we only got until Tuesday night to pull this off."

Everyone else in union: "Operation Cupid in action."

 _To be continued_

 _Will their plan work to make Lincoln fall in love with Ronnie Anne? Find out in the next chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

_Summary:_

 _After hearing that Bobby and Ronnie Anne are coming, the sisters come up with a plan to make Lincoln and Ronnie Anne in love so Lori can see Bobby more often._

 _Chapter 5: Operation Cupid_

It was late at night, everybody was getting ready to go to bed and school tomorrow. Alex was watching Lincoln setting up his backpack for tomorrow.

Alex: "What are you doing?"

Lincoln as he is closing his backpack: "Getting ready for school tomorrow"

Alex: "School?"

Lincoln: "Yea, you've never heard of it?"

Alex shakes his head.

Lincoln: "Well it's basically where every learns. All but my Lily are going tomorrow."

Alex: "Cool, but what can I do while you're gone. I've already explored the house so what am I going to do."

Lincoln thinks for a moment then comes up with an idea.

Lincoln: "Why don't you go to school with me?"

Alex: "Really?"

Lincoln: "Yea, it's not like anyone is going to see you. Plus now I can show you some of my other friends I have."

Alex: "Cool."

Lincoln: "I'll be back I got to go brush my teeth."

Alex: "Okay."

Lincoln goes out and heads for the bathroom. He goes in and gets his tooth brush. He looks for the paste and finds it. He puts the paste on his brush and looks up in the mirror and sees all of his sisters except Lori.

Lincoln: "Hey guys, I though you guys were already asl-"

Lynn: "Heyyyyy linc, aren't you excited for the fair?"

Lincoln: "uhh-"

Luna: "Yea, it's going to be rocking. Especially when those that you 'love' are going to be there."

Lincoln being awkward: "Right?"

He brushes starts to bruh his teeth but then it gets taken by Lana.

Lincoln: "Hey!"

Lana: "That's not how you brush your teeth. This is."

She brush Lincoln's teeth fast and rough. Lincoln's mouth is full of bubbles from the paste so he spits in the sink.

Lisa: "Next, you need a mouthwash to kill those bacteria in your mouth."

Lisa forces Lincoln to take her mouthwash. Lincoln's face turns red.

Lincoln: "Aggh, it burns!"

He quickly spits in the sink again and starts to drink water from the faucet. He then backs off and closes the faucet.

Lola: "Now its time for a makeover!"

All the sisters pull out makeup equipment and we're going towards Lincoln.

Lincoln: "STOOOOOOP!"

They all froze.

Lincoln: "You know the fair isn't until two days, right?"

They all blink once.

Luan: "You're right Lincoln."

Lola: "How silly of us."

Luna: "What you need is a good night sleep."

Rest of the sisters: "Yeah"

They all push Lincoln to his room and stood there smiling at him.

Lincoln: "Ok? Goodnight"

Sisters overlapping: "Night Lincoln, "Sweet dreams", "Don't let the bed bugs bite."

Lincoln closes the door and the sisters let out a big sigh.

Lola: "Good work girls but next time, turn it down a bit."

The girls head in to their rooms with smiles on their faces. Lincoln was in his room confused.

Alex: "What happened?"

Lincoln: "You know, sisters."

Alex: "You have something in your teeth."

Lincoln: "Huh?"

Lincoln look in his mirror and saw that some of his gums were bleeding.

Lincoln: "Dang it Lana."

Alex: "Are you okay?"

Lincoln: "I'm fine, it happens a few time. Let's just go to sleep."

Morning came, Lincoln woke up and went to the hallway. None of the sisters were there.

Lincoln: "Huh, that's unsual."

He went to the bathroom and brush his teeth again then went back to his room to change.

Lincoln: "Alex, where are you."

Alex pop his head out of Lincoln's bed.

Lincoln: "Where you there the whole time?"

Alex: "No, I was just looking what you got under your bed. There's a lot of broken and old stuffs you got down there."

Lincoln: "Yea, don't mention it. So you're ready to go to school?"

Alex: "Yep let's go."

Lincoln: "Wait first I have to eat breakfast."

Alex: "Again?"

Lincoln: "It's the most important meal of the day. You'll get if you were in your own body."

They both went down stairs in the living. Lincoln put his backpack on the couch.

Lincoln: "Bow just wait here while I eat. In the mean time...(turns the T.V. on)...why don't you watch some news."

Alex: "Ok."

Alex stays to watch the news while Lincoln goes in the dining room. There he was surprised to see food on the table.

Lincoln: "Woah, usually I make breakfast when dad is gone."

"We made it"

Lincoln turns and sees everyone but Lori in the kitchen frame.

Lincoln: "You? But why?"

Lynn: "We just wanted our brother to have a relaxing day at school."

Everyone else: "Yeah."

Lincoln: "Wow, I don't know what to say."

Lola: "You don't need to say anything."

Luna: "Yea bro, just dig in."

Lincoln sits down and starts eating. It's was nice for some else to make breakfast other than him. He drinks all of his juice and stands up to refill it.

Lynn: "No no, I'll refill it for ya."

Lincoln: "Thanks Lynn."

She runs then comes back with a glass full of juice. Lincoln continues eating then stops and stares at his sisters.

Lincoln: "Aren't y'all going to eat?"

Lola: "We've already ate before you woke up."

Lincoln: "Oh."

Lana: "Yea, I ate worms. For breakfast."

Lincoln in awkwardness: "Ok?"

Luan: "You know what they say, early birds get the worm, hahaha, get it."

Every sister let out a groan.

Lincoln finished eating and stood up.

Lincoln: "Alright time to go to school."

Everyone went to the front door and waited. Then they realize the T.V. was on.

Leni: "Who's watching the T.V."

Lincoln: "Whoops, I left it on. I thought I was going to have breakfast here but no."(turns off the T.V.)

Alex: "Hey, I was watching that."

Lincoln: "We're about to go."

Alex: "Finally, lets go."

Alex hovered over next to the sisters. Lincoln did a head count but notice Lori wasn't there.

Lincoln: "Uh, where's Lori?"

Lori then comes walking down talking on her phone.

Lori: "I can't wait to see you this Tuesday."

Bobby: "Me too."

Lori: "I got the perfect dress to wear."

Bobby: "That's Sweet babe, and I got the perfect suit."

Lori: "Eeee, see you then Bobby booboo bear."

Lori hangs up and sees the whole family staring.

Lori: "What are you weirdos looking at?"

Everyone:"Nothing"

Lori sigh and open the door.

Lori: "Come on, hurry and take y'all seats."

Everyone rush out of the house and jumped in the van. They all started pushing eachother and started yelling. Alex simply hovered next to the van and watch them fight.

Alex: "They would never act normal over anything."

Lori: "HEY! We're going to be late for school so strap up and shut up!"

Evryone quickly sat down and put on their seatbelts. Lori got in the van and started it. Off they go to drop off the youngest siblings first.

Alex tailed the van where ever it went to.

They finally arrived at Lincoln's school, he got off and the van went away.

Alex: "So this is the place."

Lincoln: "Yep, welcome to school."

 _To be continued_

 _Find out how Alex thinks of Lincoln's school in the next chapter._


	6. Chapter 6

_Summary:_

 _Alex is about to see how school works with Lincoln._

 _Chapter 6: First day at school_

Lincoln and Alex started heading towards the front doors. Upon opening Clyde was there waiting for Lincoln.

Clyde: "Hey Lincoln"

Lincoln: "Hey Clyde"

They high fived each other and started walking towards class with Alex following with them.

Clyde: "So, you heard of the fair coming up?"

Lincoln: "Yea I heard"

Clyde: "It's going to be awesome, I heard there's going to be cook offs and some of the best bakers serving there."

Lincoln: "Really, imagine all the tasty and delicious food that's going to be there."

Clyde: "Those spicy sausages"

Lincoln: "Or those juicy burgers"

Lincoln and Clyde: "And the sweet powdered donuts!"

They both dazed off in their imagination and drooled a little. Then shook their heads into reality.

Clyde: "So are you going?"

Lincoln: "Yea I am, I mean I have to"

Clyde: "Why"

Lincoln: "Well you see, Ronni-"

All of the sudden Lincoln gets hit by tennis ball and falls on his back. Clyde bends down to see Lincoln.

Clyde: "Lincoln! Are you alright?"

Alex: "That gotta hurt"

Lincoln: "Uhhh, yea I'm fine. Who threw that?"

"Who else lame-o"

Recognizing the voice, Lincoln quickly looked up to see who it was.

Lincoln: "Ronnie Anne?"

Ronnie Anne: "Yep, surprise you didn't see that ball coming"

Clyde helped Lincoln stand up and they both walked to Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln: "What are you doing here?"

Ronnie Anne: "I came to visit before school started. Me and Bobby rented a hotel for three days to stay in."

Clyde: "Wait, where's is Bobby."

Ronnie Anne: "He's actually waiting in Lori's school to surprise her."

Clyde got real jealous

Clyde: "Oh I see, excuse I have to get to class."

He walks away and pulls out his phone to make a call.

Lincoln: "So you're going to the fair too, huh?"

Ronnie Anne: "Yeah, how did you know?"

Lincoln: "Lori wouldn't stop talking about. She is really excited to see Bobby."

Ronnie Anne: "Same with Bobby, the second he heard there was a fair happening he begged mom to see if we can go to it. Obviously it worked."

Lincoln: "How come you're not in school?"

Ronnie Anne: "We don't start until next week since we got sign up late."

Lincoln: "Oh, well it was nice to see ya."

Ronnie Anne: "You too weirdo."

Ronnie Anne gave a soft punch to Lincoln. They both laughed a little and kinda of blush.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne: "Bye"

They both started walking in opposite directions.

Alex: "She seems...nice?"

Lincoln: "Yea its complicated, let's just hurry up to class.(Looks up on a clock) I only got ONE MINUTE!"

Lincoln ran as fast as he could to class. Just then he can see the door about to close but he stopped it with his foot.

Lincoln: *phew* "Made it"

Alex: "All say, that's the fastest I've ever seen anyone run like that."

Lincoln goes and takes his seat and Alex goes and hovers next to him.

Mrs. Johnson: "Good morning"

Class: "Good morning Mrs. Johnson"

Mrs. Johnson: "Today we are going to have a fun activity to do later on but first(opens her book) open to chapter for of your history books."

Some of the kids groan and all of them take out their books.

Alex: "So all you do is read a book?"

Lincoln: "No, we do more stuff. You'll see"

Alex: "Hmph"

Lori and the 4 eldest siblings finally got off and started walking to school.

Lynn: "Do you think we're getting through to Lincoln?"

Luna: "I hope so, I don't want to be waking up five in the morning just to make breakfast."

Luan: "We have to, it's for Lori."

Lori: "What's for me?"

They froze and turn to her.

Lynn: "Oh you know we want to...(runs for the door) open the doors for you"(Smiles awkwardly)

Lori: "Ok, what ever."

She walks in first and the the rest followed when suddenly...

"OH MY GOD!!!"

The sisters look inside and see Lori froze so they run up to her.

Luan: "What happen?"

Lori said nothing, she was smiling at what she was looking at. So the girls turn to see that Bobby was there.

All except Lori: "Bobby?"

Lori: "Bobby boobbo bear"

Bobby: "Babe"

They ran to eachother and cried with smiles on their faces.

Lori: "I'd never thought I see you here."

Bobby: "Well I ask my mom if I can stay at a hotel and she said yes."

Lori: "That is literally the best thing ever."

The rest off the sisters walk up to them.

Luna: "Hey, aren't you supposed to be in school."

Bobby: "Ours don't start until next week."

Leni: "What? So you can choose when to go to school? I'm calling dad."

Lori: "No Leni since they are late to sign up, they have to wait longer to be registered."

Leni: "Ohhhh"

Lori: "But why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

Bobby: "I wanted to surprise you. Also you could have told Lincoln that Ronnie Anne was here."

All the sisters except Lori: "Ronnie Anne's here?"

Bobby: "Well she's actually in Lincoln's school right now. We both decided to surprise y'all."

Lori: "And it literally worked.(pulls out her phone) let's take selfies of our reunion."

While Lori and Bobby take selfies, the rest of the sisters huddle in together.

Luan: "This is bad"

Leni: "I know right, how come we're not in their selfies."

Luan: "Not that, the Lincoln and Ronnie Anne problem."

Leni: "Oh right"

Lynn: "What are we going to do, what if Lincoln screws up and we're not there to stop him."

Luan: "Yea, the only ones who can help is Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lisa. But they don't know that she's there."

Luan: "I've got and idea"

Over at the elementary school, Lisa's classmates where learning about the alphabet while she was working on her science experiment.

Ms.Shrinivas and the class: "A, b,c, d, e, f, g... h, i, j, k,-"

Lisa: "Shhh, could you please keep it down. I'm trying to mix chemicals and it requires focus."

She then resumes to her chemicals about to mix them when suddenly the school's phone starts ringing making her almost spill the chemicals. Ms.Shrinivas walks up and gets the phone.

Ms. Shrinivas: "Hello?...Oh Mrs.Loud, Good morning...yes she is here...sure. It's for you Lisa."

Lisa got up from her chair and went to grab the phone.

Lisa: "Hello mothe-"

Luna: "Lisa! We got a problem"

Lisa: "Is someone having a stroke?"

Luna: "What? No. It's about Lincoln"

Lisa: "What about him?"

Luna: "Ronnie Anne is there!"

Lisa: "What?"

Luna: "Talk to him in lunch, I got to warn Lola and Lana."

Luna hangs up and calls the twins' teacher.

Lisa: "This doesn't make sense? Why would Ronnie Anne be here?"

Ms.Shrinivas: "Is everything alright Lisa?"

Lisa: "YES! Everything is alright...for now"

Lola: "What?!"

Luna: "Yea, tell Lana and keep a eye on Lincoln"

Luna hangs up. Lola goes back to her seat next to Lana.

Lana: "So what did mom want?"

Lola: "It wasn't mom it was Luna. She said that Ronnie Anne is here"

Lana: "What!?"

Lola: "I know, she said to go talk with him at lunch. Luna also told Lisa about this."

Luna then calls Lucy's teacher.

"Hello?"

Luna: "Lucy?"

Lucy: "Speaking"

Luna: "Why didn't your teacher pick up the phone?"

Lucy: "He is writing poems right now so I'm the phone monitor. What do you want?"

Luna: "Bobby is here and said that Ronnie Anne is at your school"

Lucy: "What?"

Luna: "Yea, we were pretty shocked to. I already told the other sisters that to go talk to Lincoln at lunch, don't mess this up."

Luna hangs up.

Lucy: *sigh* "And here I thought it would be a another normal school day."

After all those calls, the older siblings and look for Lori. She was all alone with her phone scrolling through the pictures.

Luan: "Where's Bobby?"

Lori: "He had to go pick up Ronni Anne. What we're you guys doing over there?"

Lynn: "Nothing just talking"

Lori looks at them with a concern look and they smiled back nervously.

Lori: "Whatever"

Sisters*phew*

Lynn: "Come on we're going to be late for class"

The sisters separated to go to their own classes.

Lincoln was reading his history book while Alex was waiting patiently to finish.

Lincoln: "and then George Washington became the first president of the Unite-"

Alex: "Lincoln when does the fun part starts?"

Lincoln: "Relax, sometimes you just got to wait patiently for things to happen."

The bell rang.

Mrs. Johnson: "Ok class time for lunch, and when you get back we'll start with the fun activity I said about."

The class stood up and one by one left the classroom. Lincoln, Clyde and Alex we're walking together to the cafeteria. Upon arriving, Lincoln saw his 4 younger sisters waiting for him.

Lincoln: "Hey guys, what's u-"

Lola pulling Lincoln's arm: "We need to talk"

Lincoln: "Ok?"

Lincoln and the sisters went and sat down at a table.

Lincoln: "So what's there to talk about"

Lola: "Lincoln, you wouldn't happen to meet Ronnie Anne today, did you?"

Lincoln: "Yea I did,how did you know?"

Lisa: "Luna told us"

Lincoln: "So what's the deal?"

Lola: "What did you two do?"

Lincoln: "Oh, well I was with Clyde and she threw a ball at me. Then we just talked until she had to go. Why do you want to know?"

Lana: "Oh nothing, now go and get your lunch."

Lincoln shrugged and went to the lunch line.

Lucy: "Looks like he didn't mes up"

Lana: "Yea, thank goodness for that."

Lola: "But we can't leave him alone like that, we need to now make him fall for her more quickly."

Lisa: "Well, we could always inject a love syrum to him that may or may not turn him into a mantis."

The others stared at her.

Lisa: "Or not"

Lola: "Let's just come up with a plan so we can tell it to the other half of the family."

They all huddled and then nodded and left the cafeteria. Lincoln finally got his lunch and sat next to Clyde.

Clyde: "What was that all about?"

Lincoln: "I don't know, but I think they're up something. Did you know they cooked breakfast for me? Usually I'm the one making it."

Clyde: "That is a bit strange"

Lincoln: "Well whatever it is I'm going to find out, right after school."

 _To be continued_


	7. Chapter 7

_Summary:_

 _After realizing that Bobby and Ronnie Anne are in town, the sisters are going to have to step their game up. Meanwhile, Lincoln is getting suspicious of what they're up to._

 _Chapter 7: Next phase_

After a while, Lincoln finished eating his food.

He puts up his plate and goes back to class with Alex and Clyde. He goes in and takes a seat and then Mrs. Johnson comes in.

Mrs. Johnson: "Ok class, now it's time for the fun activity. Today we are going to draw pictures with the theme of the Royal Woods fair."

Class: "Yay!"

Mrs. Johnson: "Everyone (pulls out a box full of crayons) grab your crayons start coloring."

One by one each student took a box of crayons and sat back to their seats. Lincoln finally got his crayons and sat back down.

Lincoln: "Hmm, what to draw...what to draw."

Alex: "Lincoln, what are you doing."

Lincoln: "Oh, well we have to draw something that's related to the fair coming up."

Alex: " Ohh, so why aren't drawing?"

Lincoln: "I need to think before I start drawing."

Lincoln resumes back thinking while Alex looks up at the teacher's desk. He sees some magazines on her desk so he goes over and sees them. On the magazines there were texts about the fair.

"Royal Woods fair coming this Tuesday, don't miss out on all the fun that's coming to town."

"Come on down to Royal Woods fair. We got great cook offs happening this Tuesday."

"Show your talent at the Royal Woods fair, happening at Tuesday night."

On the magazines were also pictures of food, people, and other stuffs. One of the magazines even had a picture of a mechanical bull ride. Alex then return back to Lincoln who still thinking.

Lincoln: "Maybe I can...no. How about...nah."

Alex: "Hey Lincoln..."

Lincoln: "Not now Alex I'm thinking"

Alex: "Why don't you draw one those weird animal things with pointy things on their head?"

Lincoln: "Ah wha?"

Alex: "You know (puts his hands next to his head and points)"

Lincoln gives a confuse look at Alex. Alex gets frustrated and then hovers to his desk. He then puts his finger on the desk and moves it. But when he moved his finger, a line would appear behind his finger. He continued moving his finger until he finished drawing.

Alex pointing on his picture: "That, you can draw that"

Lincoln didn't say anything but instead was surprised on how he could be able to draw.

He goes over to get Clyde.

Lincoln: "Clyde look at my desk, there's a bull."

Clyde goes over to his desk to look at it.

Clyde: "Uhhh, I don't see a bull."

Lincoln: "What?"

Lincoln look down and sees the bull but apparently Clyde could not. Realizing the situation again, Lincoln told Clyde to go back.

Lincoln: "Ok, so you can draw but I'm still the only one to see it?"

Alex shrugged

Lincoln: "Nevermind, at least you gave me an idea of what to draw. Thanks Alex."

Alex didn't respond

Lincoln: "Alex? Where did you go?"

He looked around and sees him drawing random things on the class' board. Alex finally found something to do. Lincoln smiled and started drawing.

After a couple of minutes, Lincoln finally drew the bull. He walked up to Mrs. Johnson happy with his eyes closed and his paper to turn it in.

Lincoln handing in the paper: "Here you go Mrs. Johnson"

Mrs. Johnson taking his paper : "Very good Lincoln, I like what you drew. You know I also like to ride mechanical bulls."

Lincoln opening his eyes: "Oh, I just thought tha-"

Lincoln then sees Mrs. Johnson face covered with goofy hair and a round ball on her nose.

Mrs. Johnson: "Thought of what Lincoln?"

Lincoln holding back his laughter: "I-I got to back to my seat."

He walks back to his desk and then starts laughing to himself. Then sees Alex there.

Lincoln: "Alex, you drew all that on hair?"

Alex also giggling: "Yea."

Lincoln: "Why?"

Alex: "I thought it would be funny, is it?"

Lincoln: "It sure is"

Both of them burst out laughing but Lincoln then stop and sees the hold class staring at him.

Lincoln: "Uhhh, I was thinking of a funny joke yesterday, heheh"

The class shrugged it off and continued drawing. Alex and Lincoln continued to giggle.

After the class finished, they continued on with their day on math then classes where over. Everyone walk out of school with smiles to see the outside sky again. Lincoln walked home with Clyde and Alex following them.

Lincoln: "So what did you draw for the fair?"

Clyde: "I drew me and Lori dancing to the romantic music in the air."

Lincoln: "Ok? Got any plans today?"

Clyde: "Yea, me and my dads are going to the mall to shop for some clothes to wear at the fair. In fact I better hurry so I can get the best suits. See ya Lincoln."

Lincoln: "Later Clyde."

Clyde ran ahead of Lincoln and Lincoln's face from smiling to a concerned look. Alex notice this so he catches up to him.

Alex: "Something going through your mind?"

Lincoln: "Huh, oh it's just that my sisters..."

Alex: "What about them?"

Lincoln: "They've been acting weird ever since Lori got the call from Bobby. They've never been this nice to me before."

Alex: "Well maybe they realize what a great brother you are?"

Lincoln: "Nah, if anything they're trying to get something from me."

Alex: "What could that be?"

Lincoln: "That's were I got to figure out."

Alex and Lincoln continued on until they reach his house. Lincoln and Alex went up the door and opened it. There was only Lynn Sr. and Rita sitting on the couch with Lily.

Lynn Sr.: "Hey Lincoln, how was school today?"

Lincoln: "School was great, I got to draw in class and it turned out great."

Rita: "That's lovely dear."

Lily: "Poo Poo"

Rita: "Oh, someone made an accident."

Rita takes Lily to her room.

Lincoln: "Hey dad, shouldn't the other sisters be here by now?"

Lynn Sr.: "Oh, Leni called and said that they were going to the mall. Apparently they need to get new clothes for the fair."

Lincoln: "When will they bee back?"

Lynn Sr. "About an hour. Why?"

Lincoln: "Just wondering"

Lincoln and Alex went up stairs and to his room. Lincoln threw his backpack and went to Lori's and Leni's room. He started searching around the room. Alex went and waited outside the room.

Alex: "What are you doing?"

Lincoln: "Seeing what my sisters are up to."

Lincoln gets out and heads to Luna' and Leni's.

Alex: "Oh, can I help?"

Lincoln: "Yea, could you go outside and tell me when you see my sisters coming."

Alex: "Ay ay"

Alex went and phase through the front door and waited on the porch. Lincoln got out, and went to Lynn' and Lucy's room.

Lincoln: "Man, there's nothing here."

He then moves on to Lola's and Lana's room.

Lincoln: "Maybe in Lola's diary?"

He opens it but there's nothing in the pages that he hasn't already seen. Lincoln moves into Lisa's and Lily's room. Suddenly Alex is there.

Alex: "They're here Lincoln."

Lincoln hurried to his room and grabbed his comic and acted natural. He can hear the footsteps from his sisters come rushing through the stairs. Then, the door bust open making Lincoln jump. It was Lori holding bags of clothes.

Lincoln: "Lori?"

Lori: "Lincoln, I need you to try out these clothes I bought for you"

Lincoln as he is getting clothes: "Why did you get clothes for me?"

Lori: "Well since you hate the mall, I took the privilege of getting new ones for you. You're welcome by the way"

Lincoln was balancing bags of clothes but when Lori shut the door, all the bags fell down. Lincoln pops his head out of the bags.

Lincoln: "I don't need clothes"

Alex: "Look on the bright side, at least you have new clothes for later occasions"

Lincoln as he gets up: "Yea I guess you're right."

Rita: "Kids! Dinner!"

Once again, many footsteps go running down stairs.

Lincoln: "Wait here Alex, I got to eat."

Alex: "Okay"

Lincoln goes out of his room then downstairs. When he reached the kitchen, the sisters have already started eating. Lincoln grabs a chair and plate and begins eating.

Rita: "So, how was everyone's day?"

Lynn jr.: "Today was great"

Luna: "It was rocking"

Luan: "Great mom"

Lana: "Good"

Lola: "Okay"

Lisa: "Like always, average."

Lucy: *sigh* "All right"

Leni: "Great!"

Lori: "It's was literally the best day ever!"

Rita: "And Lincoln?"

Lincoln looks up and sees everyone staring at him.

Lincoln: "Oh, it was okay I guess."

He return eating. Everyone but Lori and their parents got a suspicious look on him then resume eating.

Rita: "So Lori, I heard Bobby is back in town."

Lori: "Yea only for two days. Can you believe he returned after all this time."

Luna: "It's only been two weeks"

Lori: "But it seemed like ages."

Luan: "You could say its been, 'centuries', get it?"

Everyone but Lori let out a groan.

Lori: "How about you Lincoln, did you got to meet Ronnie Anne?"

Lincoln: "W-well yeah."

Lynn: "What did she say?"

Luna: "Did y'all do anything?"

Luan: "Did you guys argue?"

Leni: "Where you nice?"

They were all in Lincoln's face.

Lincoln: "Why do you guys care?"

They backed away from him.

Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn: "No reason"

Lincoln gave a suspicious look at them.

Lincoln: "Usually Lori is the only one to care about me and Ronnie Anne. What are you guys u-"

Lola: "So! What are we going to dress up for the fair."

Rita: "Oh, your father and I picked some cute outfits to wear together."

Lynn Sr.: "We're going old fashion. Like, 1980's theme."

Everyone got embarrassed from the idea.

Lori: "Well, me and Bobby are going to wear cute dresses."

All the girls squeal in excitement.

Lincoln: "I'm done eating mom"

He gets up, takes his plate to the kitchen's sink, Lori gets a call from Bobby.

Lori: "Heyyy Bobby, we were just talking about us."

Lola: "What about you Lincoln? What are you and Ronnie Anne going to wear?"

Other sisters: "Yea?"

Lori: "Oh, you want to talk to Lincoln?"

Lincoln rushing through the dinning room.

Lincoln: "Oh you know, some clothes that Lori bought me."

Luna: "Did Ronnie Anne know?"

Lana: "Did she agreed with your choice?"

Lucy: "Is she happy with it?"

Lily: "Poopoo?"

Lori: "Lincoln, Ronnie Anne wa-"

Lincoln snaps and turns around.

Lincoln: "So that's what this is about! You guys are bugging in between me and her!"

All the sisters knew they were caught

Lincoln: "We are just friends!"

Lynn: "But it needs to be perfect"

Lisa: "It can't go wrong"

Lincoln: "NO! If anything I'm not going to the fair especially if it was with her. I'd rather take a moldy rug then seeing her again."

All the sisters gasp

Lincoln: "That's right, now if you ca-"

Lori: "LINCOLN!!!"

Lincoln: :"Wha-"

Lori showed her phone to Lincoln, Ronnie Anne was FaceTiming the whole time.

Lincoln: "Oh Ronni-"

Ronnie Anne: "NO! You know what I don't want to see you ever again Lincoln Loud!"

Ronnie Anne threw the phone on the couch and then Bobby's face showed. 

Bobby: "What happen?"

Lori: "Uh, I call you back"

She hanged up and stood up from the table.

Lori: "Lincoln, how could you say that!"

Lincoln: "It was y'all fault for making me fall for her."

Lori: "What are you talking about?"

She looked at the other sisters, they all had faces of guilt.

Leni: "We were only trying to help"

Lola: "Yea, we didn't want this to happen."

Lori: "Guys look, just leave this between me and him. Lincoln you need to apolo-"

Lincoln: "No, this is the third time I made her cry. There's no way she is going to forgive me"

Lori: "Lincoln, she'll listen. You jus-"

Lincoln: "Stop talking."

Rita: "Lincoln, listen to he-"

Lincoln: "No!"

Lynn Sr.: "Lincoln, don't you interrupt your mothe-"

Lincoln: "SHUT UP!"

Everyone stood in silence.

Lincoln holding back tears: "Just stop okay, you guys go to the fair and have fun without me."

Lincoln hurried to his room and locks the door.

Lori: "What did you guys do?!"

Lynn: "We were trying to help."

Luan: "Yea, if they got together more then you could see Bobby more."

Lori: "What?"

Leni: "We saw how sad you were."

Lisa: "And knowing you would never see him again afterwards"

Lola: "We wanted to help you by helping Lincoln"

Lana: "We're sorry"

They all were ashamed of themselves but Lori came and hugged them all.

Lori: "Thanks for caring for me but sometimes you got to let things take their turns."

They looked up to her with tears in their eyes.

Rita: "She's right, just look at me and your father. We're happy for what we are."

Lynn Sr.: "Sure there were times were we thought it wasn't going to work but at the end we have a big and happy family."

They all then run to them and hug.

Lori: "Now let's go apologize to Lincoln."

The sisters nodded and went to Lincoln's room. Lori, knocked on the door.

Lori: "Lincoln, can you open the door. We all have something to say."

There were no sound

Lori: "Lincoln, come on. Don't give us the silent treatment."

Still no sound

Lori: "Lincoln?"

She tried opening the door but it was lock.

Lynn: "Let me tried."

She tried opening but nothing.

Lynn: "Dang, these new door knobs are tough."

Lana: "The hinges aren't. Try kicking it."

They all gave Lynn room and she kick it. The door broke off and alerted the parents. They ran up the stairs and looked around.

Lynn Sr.: "What's going on here?!"

Rita: "Girls, Lincoln?!"

They turn and see them all huddled in Lincoln's room.

Half of them turned: "Lincoln is not here."

The parents went through them and saw the room. He wasn't to be found.

Lynn Sr.: "How is he not here."

Lisa: "I believe he went out through the window."

They looked up and saw the window open.

Rita: "Wait wouldn't he gotten hurt."

Lynn looked out the window and came back down.

Lynn: "There's a trampoline on the driveway"

They all rushed outside and saw that there was indeed a trampoline there.

Lori: "But where's Lincoln?"

They looked around and still couldn't find him.

"Lincoln!" They all screamed hoping he could return.

 _To be continued_


	8. Chapter 8

_Author notes:_

 _There is a song used in this, the original creators will posted at the end of this chapter_

 _Summary:_

 _The loud family can't find Lincoln after their argument with him. Will they be able to find him?_

 _Chapter 8: Regrets_

The family split into two groups and went to go find Lincoln. They tried calling any of the friends if they knew where he was.

Rita: No luck, Clyde doesn't even know where is he"

Luna: "Damn, where's Lincoln"

They continued searching in the darkness of their neighbor hood.

Lynn Sr: "Lincoln! Where are you!"

Luan: "I hope Lincoln is okay"

Lynn: "Man, why would he run off like that"

Leni: "Lincoln, where are you?!"

The family alerted the whole neighborhood and started a search party to go find Lincoln.

Alex: "So...what are you exactly doing?"

No response

Alex: "Aw come on Lincoln, don't be like that"

Lincoln: "Let's just keep going"

Lincoln continued to ride his bike into the woods. It was dark and they can barely see anything ahead of them. Lincoln kept going even if there were branches and leaves hitting him. They were going uphill now so he had to get off his bike.

Alex: "Do any one of them know you're here?"

Lincoln: "...no..."

Alex: "Well, then why are we here?"

Lincoln: "So I won't make her cry again"

Lincoln started walking and Alex followed him.

Breaking News: A young boy who's name is, Lincoln Loud, has gone missing. His last know location was in Royal Woods neighborhood. If you see him or have any hints on where he's at, call the police.

There were groups all scattered to find him. The loud family were back in home worried sick of Lincoln. Clyde was at home with his dad watching the news.

Clyde: "Tell me this isn't true, he can't be missing, not my best friend."

Harold: "Now now Clyde, just go to bed. We'll let you know what happens"

Clyde: "How can I sleep knowing that my friend is missing. He could have gotten kidnap or worse he could hav-"

Howard: "Now Clyde, calm down. Take deep breaths."

Clyde couldn't relax, because of this he actually passes out.

Lincoln and Alex reached the top of the hill. They sat there and stared out into the city.

There were helicopters and emergency lights flashing all over the city.

Alex: "Lincoln, why are there so much noise at right now?"

Lincoln: "Thats probably because... everyone trying to find me..."

Alex: "Like hide and go seek?"

Lincoln: "No, it's more of a search and rescue"

Alex: "Oh, but no one is in danger"

Lincoln: "Thats what they don't know. They think I am missing."

Alex: "But, why don't we just go back and show them you're all right"

Lincoln: "I told you, I don't to make no one cry...especially Ronnie Anne..."

Alex: "Come on, I'm sure she'll forgive you"

Lincoln: "No she won't...this time I saw her in tears...she was actually crying. Ronnie Anne is one of the toughest girl I know and I've never seen her like that"

Alex: "...What about your family, won't you miss them?"

Lincoln: "Yea but they're better off without me... I might hurt them too"

Alex: "Lincoln, stop talking to yourself like this. Your family needs you, Ronnie Anne nee-"

Lincoln: "RONNIA ANNE DOESN'T NEED ME!..(holding tears) no one does..."

Lincoln covers his face with his arms as he sits down. Alex stares at him sobbing all by himself, no one to hear him crying. Alex then gets an idea on how to help him.

The family waited on the couch with the news on the T.V. All of them worried sick and some of them sobbing

Lola: "Lincoln(sobbing)where are you?"

Rita: "It's okay sweetie, the police will find him"

Lynn Sr.: "That's right, just relax"

Luna: "How could you say that!"

The parents surprised

Luan: "We can't just sit here, we have to go find him"

Leni: "Yea, he is probably cold by now"

Lana: "He could be sick"

Lynn: "He could be hurt"

Lucy: "He could be starving"

Lynn Sr.: "Kids, just calm down. Look we've tried everything but now, it's up for the police to find him."

A knock came from the door, Lori went up and open it. It's was Bobby and Ronnie Anne.

Lori: "Bobby!"

Bobby: "Babe"

They hugged and Ronnie Anne push through

Ronnie Anne: "Is he really gone?"

The family nodded sadly.

Ronnie Anne: "Why would he do that?"

They didn't say anything

Ronnie Anne: "Why is no one answering me?!"

Lori: "It's probably because, well you"

Ronnie Anne: "Me?"

Lori: "When you finished yelling at Lincoln, he went up to his room and ran away"

Ronnie Anne: "Well he had it coming, he said all those mean stuff about me"

Lori: "He didn't mean it"

Ronnie Anne: "Sure he didn't"

The rest of the sisters stood up and faced Ronni Anne

Sisters: "It was our fault"

Ronnie Anne was confused

Lynn: "We tried to help him like you more."

Lisa: "But doing so made him stress"

Luan: "Three hours ago we were talking about what to wear at the fair"

Lola: "I asked him and we all teased him about you"

Lucy: "But his anger got the best of him and now"

Lana: "He's gone

Leni: "It's our fault"

Luna: "We should have never budge in"

Ronnie Anne got sad and the rest of the sisters felt ashamed

Ronni Anne: "I-I didn't meant for this to happen"

Bobby: "It's not your fault Ronni Anne, you didn't know"

Ronnie Anne: "But now he is gone, and there's no way to forgive him"

Ronni Anne begins to tear up

Bobby: "Ronni Anne?"

Ronni Anne: "Lincoln, I'm sorry...please come back?"

Lincoln opened his eyes and he was back home on his couch.

Lincoln: "What the? How did I get here?

He stood and walked up his stairs. No one was in the hallway, he went to his room. In his room everything was back to normal but he found a card on his countertop. He grabbed it and opened it.

"Never forget, the only brother who came to this family and loved us." -L

Lincoln took the card and went to the hallway.

Lynn Sr.: "Dinner is ready"

All the sisters went out of the room and walked down the stairs.

Lincoln: "What's going on here"

None of them answered

He followed them down and into the dinning table. When he arrived, there was one plate with food on it. None of the sisters or parents were there. Lincoln took his seat and waited for them. No one came.

Lincoln: "Where is everyone?"

All of the sudden, noticed a dark figure at the end of the table.

Lincoln: "Hello?"

The figure stood there

Lincoln: "Hey! Who are?!"

The figure turned around and pounced at Lincoln, Lincoln was covered in darkness.

Lincoln: "What the, where am I?!"

Then a light flashed onto his face.

Lincoln: "Who are you"

The light turned off and it was the dark figure back in the dinning room.

Dark figure: 

Hey kid (hey kid), do I have your attention?

I know the way you've been livin'

Life so reckless,

Tragedy endless

Welcome to the family

Hey, there's somethin' missin'

Only time will alter your vision

Never in question,

Lethal injection

Welcome to the family

Not long ago you'd find the answers were so crystal clear

Within a day you find yourself livin' in constant fear

Can you look at yourself now?

Can you look at yourself?!

You can't win this fight

And in a way it seems there's no one to call

When our thoughts are so numb and our feelings unsure

We all have emptiness inside

We all have answers to find

But you can't win this fight

Hey (hey kid), I have to question,

What's with the violent aggression?

Details blurry,

Lost 'em too early

Welcome to the family

Hey, why won't you listen?

Can't help the people you're missin'

It's been done,

A casualty rerun

Welcome to the family

I'll try and help you with the things that can't be justified

I need to warn you that there is no way to rationalize

So have you figured it out now?

So have you figured it out?!

You can't win this fight

And in a way it seems there's no one to call

When our thoughts are so numb and our feelings unsure

We all have emptiness inside

We all have answers to find

But you can't win this fight

Gunning for you

And all mankind

I've lost my mind

Psychotic, rapid dementia

I won't be fine

I see, you're a king who's been dethroned (been dethroned)

Cast out in a world you've never known (never known)

Stand down, place your weapons by your side (by your side)

It's our war, in the end we'll surely lose but that's alright (you'll surely lose to me)

So have you figured it out now?

So have you figured it out?!

And in a way it seems there's no one to call

When our thoughts are so numb and our feelings unsure

We all have emptiness inside

We all have answers to find

But you can't win this fight

[2x]

Deep inside

Where nothing's fine

I lost my mind

You're not invited

So step aside

I lost my

The dark figure pushed Lincoln so hard that a white flash showed up on his face. He woke up gasping for air, he was back in the woods.

Lincoln: "What was that about?"

He then gets up and notices Alex isn't around

Lincoln: "Alex? Where are yo-"

Lincoln then gets a headache.

Lincoln: "Ah, my head. What's wrong with me...Ahhhh"

Lincoln screams as he sees a figure coming out of his face. The figure then got out and stood in front of Lincoln.

Lincoln: "Alex?"

Alex turned around and looked at Lincoln

Alex: "Yea?"

Lincoln: "Wha-, how where you inside my head?"

Alex: "I don't know, one second you're asleep the next I just wanted to talk to you. But when I got close I was somehow able to control your mind."

Lincoln: "So, you were the reason I dreamed back home"

Alex nodded

Lincoln: "But why the song and music?"

Alex: "Well...looking through your memories, I figured it was the best way to convince you to go back home."

Lincoln: "Alex..."

Alex: "Lincoln, you know you can't last here by yourself. It's too dangerous an-"

Lincoln put his finger up against Alex

Lincoln: "I believe you Alex, I'll go back"

Alex: "Really?"

Lincoln: "Yea, and not only that...I think I may know I way to get Ronnie Anne back. Alex..."

Alex: "Yea?"

Lincoln: "I'm going to need your help"

 _To be continued_

 _Author's notes:_

 _The next chapter will be cut in two parts. Stay tuned for the season finale of the Loudest House._

 _Song used:_

 _Avenged Sevenfold - Welcome to the family_


End file.
